Crowd sourcing generally refers to methods for soliciting solutions to tasks via open calls to a large scale community. Crowd sourcing tasks are commonly broadcasted through a central website. The website may describe a task, offer a reward for completion of the task, and set a time limit in which to complete the task. A reward can be provided for merely participating in the task. The reward can also be provided as a prize for submitting the best solution or one of the best solutions. Thus, the reward can provide an incentive for members of the community to complete the task as well as to ensure the quality of the submissions.
A crowd sourcing community generally includes a network of members. For a given task, the number of members who are available, capable, and willing to participate in the task is finite. Further, only a subset of those members may provide the best solutions. As the number of crowd sourcing tasks increases, the number of desirable members who can complete the tasks may diminish. As a result, the ability to efficiently utilize the crowd sourcing community can be crucial with the increasing application of crowd sourcing as a means for completing tasks.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.